


盾冬合集

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky





	1. Chapter 1

别看我别看我这是大纲顺手存

吧唧在痛苦中跟Steve交往，安静而乖巧，尽力满足Steve的所有要求。直到他们争吵——吧唧又一次包庇洛基，天知道为什么洛基这次把事情搞得比以前大头太多。Steve认为吧唧变了，摔下楼梯之后就换了个人，原本以为吧唧只是失去了记忆，没想到他不再是自己了，时光把吧唧塑造成了一个截然不同的人。吧唧瞬间绝望了，Steve看到吧唧生无可恋的脸就知道自己说错话了，他想道歉，可是吧唧已经听不下去了。他开始拆卸自己的义肢，打碎它，把Steve赶出屋子。Steve隔着门都能听到他忍不住的呜咽，声音持续了2个小时，越来越微弱，当吧唧完全没有回应的时候Steve撞开了门。

吧唧趴在床上，被子吸满了血液。他的Bucky用嘴咬着平日防身的匕首割开了手腕的血管，咬着刀柄不让自己发出声音。

他对自己多年来的亏欠感到愧疚，在Steve说出自己不再是他的吧唧之后崩溃了。他已经无法偿还欠的债款，绝望地直哭，不知道该怎么办才好。Steve的话在脑海中回响：吧唧已经死在了那场事故里，你只不过是有着他的样子而已。他想把吧唧的身体还给Steve，他在哽咽是因为他舍不得，Steve那么好，他不舍得离开。

但有什么办法呢，Steve那么想念这身体原本的主人。

［你不是Bucky］

上部分在sat小蓝本里


	2. Chapter 2

盾冬 存档 童话AU  
Steve受到了老巫师红骷髅的诅咒：他将错过他的爱人，并用最残忍的方式对待他／她，哦，管他是她还是他，Steve根本没放在心上。

阿斯嘉德帝国有两位王储：金发的Thor和黑发的Loki。大王子英俊健美，小王子看起来像朵柔弱的花却含有剧毒——他的魔法是整个王国第一的，甚至是整个大陆第一的。固执的老国王气走了小王子，当然Thor也功不可没，从此，阿斯嘉德只有一位王储，一位心心念念找到弟弟的傻瓜王子。是的，Thor变成了一个有着儿童心智的傻子。

阿斯嘉德以两样事物闻名：它的骑士和它的混杂。在这里，有各种各样的种族，有魔法，祭祀，稀奇的珍宝和绝对的治安。阿斯嘉德的骑士团长Steve Rogers带领的骑士团维护者秩序，任何图谋不轨的人都会被抓住并惩罚。

复仇者是阿斯嘉德著名的骑士团。大家都知道的：蓝眼睛的巴基小子，据说他不仅精于战斗，还是个风流不断的小美人儿。绿眼睛的邪神：没人知道他叫什么，大家只知道那个黑头发的烂了脸家伙是个怪物，手段狠毒。红发的舞者，她会在不知不觉中拿下你的脑袋，或者掏出你的心。金发碧眼的鹰眼，哦他是个认真的小甜饼，偶尔蹦两句不靠谱的话，但别惹他——你的雪使他弓箭最好的毒药。

人们不知道的：复仇者里还有一个富有的商人，一个安静的医生。蓝眼睛和黑眼睛的小子都是记仇的货，他们经常联手，就为了看仇人的死相和死前的绝望。红发的姑娘和小甜心相爱着，姑娘是个坚强的人，她有能力生存，也有一个可以依靠的肩膀。小甜心是马戏团逃跑的学徒，他的沉默是最好的武器，他在沉默中爆发，射穿敌人的眼睛，攻击他们裸露的咽喉。

傻瓜王子在集市上缠住了邪神，一口咬定那是自己失踪多年的弟弟不肯放手。闻讯赶来的骑士团诚恳建议商团［复仇者］留下，国王看到Thor有所恢复十分开心，将商团扣下了。

巴基爱上了Steve，他不知道第一眼的时候Steve就讨厌他。在一次混乱中Steve从身后抱住了差点跌倒的巴基，像是鼓敲在心脏上，巴基陷入了爱河。

Steve难以置信天下居然有那么讨厌的人，看他令人作呕的蓝眼睛，自作多情的红色唇瓣，游手好闲还不检点，说着自以为有趣的笑话，苍蝇似的到处乱飞。他简直烦死巴基了。

皮尔斯诬陷巴基奸杀了大祭司的妻子，Steve给了巴基一个耳光，骂他是无耻的渣滓。他通缉巴基，巴基在复仇者的帮助下逃跑，在雪山被追上，骑士团引起了雪崩，巴基在Steve面前摔下悬崖——“那个害虫终于死了，也算偿还了他犯下的罪恶。”

复仇者异常愤怒，邪神察觉到Steve身上的诅咒，他不动神色不小心告诉了Thor，引起了国王的重视——Steve被强行送去检查，在王后和邪神的帮助下解除了诅咒。

他开始后悔了。

巴基失去了一条手臂活了下来，通过魔法接上了一条金属的手臂，他用仇恨在金属手臂上烙下了Steve的标志：一颗红色的星。他受的伤太重，已经无法在维持他孤独而残破的爱情了。

巴基悄悄回到复仇者，大家连夜出逃离开阿斯嘉德，Steve带着疯狂寻找“弟弟”的Thor一同前往寻找补偿。

喔，我编不出来啦


	3. Chapter 3

盾冬 童话AU  
接上

复仇者回到了邪神的家乡约姆海顿，邪神解除了他面容的法术：一个瘦弱的青年，红色的眼瞳，金色的纹身爬满了蓝色的皮肤。他为巴基加固手臂上的魔法，为驻地提供魔法的屏障，Thor早被他忘到了脑后，直到Steve带着傻王子追到了约姆海顿。

大家一直在休整，没人上街，Tony的妻子Pepper给大家提供食物。Pepper在街上看到了最新的报纸：傻王子被约姆海顿的国王劳菲捉住了，一起被捉住的还有骑士团长。没人想管这事儿，也没有人注意到巴基偷偷带好匕首走出了营地。

巴基潜入了牢房。他绕过狱卒找到Steve的牢房，将匕首扎进金发男人的肋骨。“虽然杀你的人不会是我，但我也得收点利息。”他的铁臂打在Steve脸上。“如果你活下来了，我会追杀你到天涯海角，你是我的任务。”Steve一句话也说不出来，他的内心被巴基死而复生的欣喜和爱人断臂的自责交织着，面色痛苦。巴基像是来时候那样悄悄潜了出去。

邪神可不想Thor死。他还要用那个傻子呢。复仇者收拾行李，从大牢里把傻王子和被私刑的骑士团长带了出来，巴基的脸色臭的要命。Steve不顾肋骨上的伤来抱他，差点被铁臂打碎了脸。“你活下来了，”蓝眼睛的主人面无表情地控制着手臂上铁片开开和和，“很好。你是我的任务。”但他没再动手。

巴基的爱被耗尽了，而Steve对他的迷恋才刚刚开始。看他美丽的蓝眼睛，里面像是盛满了湛蓝的海水，玫瑰颜色的嘴唇，它们尝起来也一定那么甜美，巴基的吻技可是远近闻名，他不怎么说话了，调情的次数也少了却依然迷人，天啊有谁不想跟他有点什么吗？我真怀念他的笑话，看他嬉笑时眼角的细纹和洁白的牙齿，哦巴基为什么这么美好？我怎么能够伤害这么好的人？诸神在上，我爱他，我好像生来就是为了爱他而存在的。

可是他却不爱我了。

不，他恨我。

阿斯嘉德坚毅的盾牌在茫茫黑夜中哭了出来，远处火堆前巴基手臂上的星反着红光。我怎么能那么做。我拒绝了他，我伤害了他，视他为蛆虫为蝼蚁，冤枉他是杀人犯，还害他掉下了雪山断了手臂。我怎么能这么做？我怎么能对一个这么好的人做出这种事？

他的眼泪大滴大滴地砸进雪里，像巴基的爱情一样悄无声息地消失了。

远处的巴基回头看了他一眼。

Thor向他走来——邪神要找他谈话。阿斯嘉德的大王子宠物犬似的趴在绿眸青年的膝盖上。Steve已经可以肯定那就是失踪多年的小王子了，即使他长大了许多，眼睛里的狡黠却挥之不去。

“巴恩斯没有中魔法。”小王子清清嗓子开了口，同时努力想把Thor毛茸茸的大头从膝盖上推开。“你可以让他再爱上你一次。没有人规定他不可以爱你两次，对不对？他只是心碎了。”

哦，他的巴基心碎了，这句话让Steve也很难过。但是还是有希望啊！巴基也许会原谅他，也许不会原谅他，但可能再一次爱上他。爱情的事，谁都说不准。

Steve满怀期颐地向巴基走去，开始了死缠烂打的追求。

同时间，复仇者又回到了阿斯嘉德。邪神——不，是小王子Loki趾高气昂地牵着Thor仿佛牵着一条狗，他真的给大王子带了条项圈，老国王惊怒交加，复仇者全员在监视下住进了一个巨大的院落，大王子还是粘着不走。国会开始讨论继承问题。现在大家都知道啦，小王子是领养的，他真正的父亲是约姆海顿的国王劳菲，阿斯嘉德的敌人。国会愁坏啦。

骑士团挺高兴的，主要因为Steve回来了，还解除了诅咒，虽然每天看他去死粘巴恩斯很揪心，总好过伤害无辜的漂亮男孩。Steve那个傻瓜买了一大束百合去讨巴基欢心，刚进门巴基就打了个巨大的喷嚏。“见鬼，把它拿走！我对百合过敏！”金发的笨蛋于是换了一束玫瑰，满心欢喜地插在了巴基客厅的花瓶里。百合被他送了街上的姑娘。

“我的百合呢？”巴基问。

“我送给街上的女孩啦。”

巴基砸了花瓶。

这是好事，这是好事，Steve心里唱着歌，你看，巴基嫉妒了，他有点喜欢我了。

他这次要干什么？巴基在屋里转着圈，这是新的折磨我的招式吗？他不相信Steve会爱他。

约姆海顿对阿斯嘉德发动了战争。复仇者选择了参战。笑话，这国家还没让Loki继承到就拱手送人？复仇者可不是耍着玩的。

战场上，Steve替巴基挡了一箭，那只箭上充满了魔法，只有Steve爱的人愿意用生命救他才会起效。Loki修改了它——只有Steve爱的人亲吻他，伤口才会复原。在一片怂恿中，巴基勉勉强强亲了他一口——伤口消失了。

巴基惊呆了。

他爱我？

Steve睁开眼看着他。巴基陷入了混乱：到底是他爱我？还是他中了魔法？还是魔法破解了？还是他爱我？哎？到底是什么？

连夜疲惫的大脑加上百思不得其解的问题，蓝眼睛的巴基一头磕上了床边的盾牌。

玩脱了。床脚的小王子扶住了额头，他旁边的Thor学着巴基的样子亲了他一下。

操。Loki翻了个巨大的白眼。

被狗舔了。


	4. Chapter 4

盾冬 AU  
保姆巴基，休假特警史蒂夫

特警史蒂夫在一场爆炸中眼部受伤，手术后要保持至少两个月的失明状态。他的好友，托尼史塔克为他找了个特级保姆——巴基巴恩斯。

每一章都是一周的故事。暂定8章。

史蒂夫在失明的情况下爱上了自己的男保姆——天哪这可太疯狂了！很明显，巴基也对他有意思，但是公司明文规定第一条：禁止在工作期间与你的雇主上床。

谁管它呢。反正斯塔克不会举报他的。史蒂夫？更不会。他恨不得巴基永远都呆在他身边。


	5. Chapter 5

20150408[盾冬]特警Steve/保姆Bucky［试写］  
史蒂夫罗杰斯是个特警，最英勇的那种。英勇的条子最不可避免的就是——受伤。罗杰斯警官在一起恐怖爆炸袭击中救出了9个人，其中还包括一位大着肚子的孕妇。当他护着准妈妈从危险的大楼走出来时，炸弹爆炸了，女士被他死死护在身下，飞溅的碎片弄伤了他的眼睛。

罗杰斯警官失明了。

当然这是很短暂的，有多短来着？哦，最少两个月。托尼史塔克将他送进了高级病房，孕妇也安然无恙。她的孩子起了史蒂夫的名字呢，为了感谢这位伟大的警官。经过6小时的手术后，史蒂夫面裹纱布被运了出来，2小时后麻醉效果过去，他听到了托尼滔滔不绝地讲话：“你最少需要两个月康复，神盾那里我已经沟通完了，带薪休养还给你颁发徽章，奖金也少不了你的。医院方面你就住在我的私人医院里……”

“托尼，我不会住在医院的，”警官打断了友人，“我只是休养，我不能占据其他人的病房。”

“这是我的私人医院。”

“那也是’不’，谢谢你托尼，但是，不。”

没有人能比罗杰斯警官固执，亿万富翁5分钟就败下阵来，好吧他没输他只是不想跟这个老古董继续争执下去了他刚刚跟尼克弗瑞吵过他的嗓子已经冒烟了。

“好，你可以回家休养，但我得给你找个保姆。别说话，要么住院，要么找保姆。”

也许是意识到了托尼爆发前的让步，罗杰斯警官思考了一下：“……保姆的费用由我来付。”

“呵呵。想得美。”

也许是TBC


	6. Chapter 6

20150408[盾冬]特警Steve/保姆Bucky [试写]  
巴基哥哥出场了[第一部分请点击博客看上一篇]

第二天，史蒂夫就见到了他的保姆。说是见到了有点不太恰当，他……与他的保姆会面了。

“这是巴恩斯。特级保姆，海德拉公司最好的。”托尼说，史蒂夫听到他的手臂在空气中滑动的声音，于是他机灵地向那个方向望去——

“你好，巴恩斯小姐。我是史蒂夫。很抱歉我现在看不见你。”

“我在这儿呢，先生。”一个充满了笑意的声音传来，从完全相反的方向。“我很抱歉。”史蒂夫希望纱布能够遮挡住自己烧起来的脸，这一定又是托尼什么捉弄人的游戏，呃，等等？

“巴恩斯……先生？”他犹犹豫豫地开口，托尼的嗤笑声格外明显，“听着伙计，我的确很想帮你脱离处男大部队，但不是现在。”矮个子男人在客厅小范围踱着步，“如果你想，来点什么特殊服务的话，巴恩斯会帮你叫的，对吧？”

“是的，史塔克先生。”巴恩斯欢快地说。

“如果你想跟巴恩斯来上一炮……”他忽略了史蒂夫大声抗议的“够了托尼！！”继续说下去，“我不会打小报告的。’保姆守则第一条，别跟自己的雇主上床。’巴恩斯很辣，相信我的品位，我不会给你找个什么丑男来当保姆的。哦我忘了你现在看不见，反正他超辣就是了，我都想跟他睡上一觉。”

认识托尼史塔克一定是他人生中最大的失误。“好了，托尼，谢谢你，我认为你需要回去工作了……”

“好的甜心，留你们独处。”

托尼像来时候一样一阵风似得走了。

现在只剩他们两个了。一个英勇的现在连耳朵都烧起来恨不得钻进地板里的特警，和他听起来轻松愉快的男保姆，巴恩斯先生。史蒂夫甚至闻得到他散发出的愉悦。

“对不起，托尼就是那样的说话方式，他并不是有意的。”敢于直面劫匪的特警坐在沙发上，心里想着怎样用手挡住脸才不太丢脸——他现在已经够丢人啦，不能承受更多。

“他挺好的。”巴恩斯挺无所谓地说，史蒂夫想象他应该是耸了耸肩，或者，孩子气地撅了一下嘴什么的，因为他的声音听起来就是那样的，年轻的，大孩子似得无忧无虑。

巴恩斯的下一句话就打碎了这个幻想。“有很多人说的比这过分很多，比如说我这样的男孩儿就是在工作期间陪睡来换取工作评价，我就是个在公司编制下的高级婊子什么的。”他丝毫不感到伤心，“哦我不应该谈论以前雇主的习惯的，这多不好。”一声没有笑意的轻笑，“好啦史蒂夫，我就是想说这没什么的，我看得出来你是个好人，相信我们会相处得很愉快。”

“当，当然。”史蒂夫还处于震惊当中，原来保姆行业也是如此的惊心动魄，撼动了他一直以来以为只是哄哄孩子打扫打扫家里的认知。“你想住在哪间屋子？”

“史塔克先生已经安排好了。”一只温暖的手握住了他的，“不用担心我了史蒂夫，我会一直在你身边的。你想喝点什么吗？”

手指修长，骨节分明，史蒂夫忍着不回握上去，“水就好，谢谢你，巴恩斯先生。”

“叫我詹姆斯就好，詹姆斯巴恩斯。”

叫詹姆斯的人很多，光是史蒂夫处理过的受害者就有4个。“我能叫你巴基吗？”

巴恩斯愣了一下，透过手指他身体的短暂停顿传到了警官手里，“你不喜欢也没关系。”他连忙补充。

“我很喜欢。”巴基再一次笑了起来，令史蒂夫也露出了发自内心的笑容。那只手从他手里抽走了。

“我去拿水。”

“巴基？”

“嗯？”脚步声停住了，巴基用鼻子发出了一个软软的疑问。

“给自己也拿点喝的。”

史蒂夫满足地听到巴基笑着走开。

可能是TBC


	7. Chapter 7

20150408[盾冬]特警Steve/保姆Bucky[试写]  
著名片段比我想象中出场的早很多……

巴基住了下来，显而易见的。他包办了史蒂夫的生活：清理房间，做饭，洗衣服，照顾史蒂夫。他细致地像个母亲——无意冒犯，但他给史蒂夫的印象就是这样的。在史蒂夫很小的时候，好吧是在他还不强壮的时候，莎拉，他的母亲就这样无微不至地照顾着他，比如——

“你是要遥控器吗？”巴基的手握着他的，轻柔地移动着，在前一秒他刚抬起手准备摸索的时候把遥控器塞到了他的手里。

“谢谢你。”史蒂夫由衷地说。

巴基就像是有魔法，史蒂夫抬一下手，甚至扯一下嘴角，他都知道史蒂夫想要干什么。

餐桌上，史蒂夫还没开口，碗就被放进了手里，另一只手被引领着握住叉子；史蒂夫张了下嘴，巴基就递过来了果汁；一只脚刚踏出浴室，毛巾就落到了史蒂夫没擦干的头发上。

“巴克！你是一直等在浴室外吗？！”

毛巾揉擦在湿润的头发上，“往前一步有拖鞋。”巴基没回答他的问题，自顾自进行着手上的工作，金发开始变干。

史蒂夫穿上了拖鞋，但他没因为巴基的沉默而放弃：“回答我，巴基，你是一直等在门外吗？”

毛巾留在了他的头上，另一条干燥的毛巾擦拭着脖子上的水珠。“我只是想上卫生间，哥们。我对偷窥你洗澡没兴趣。”巴基咯咯地笑起来，手上的动作轻柔地像是在擦拭一只受伤的小动物。“干净衣服在你床上。”末了，他拍拍史蒂夫的额头。他没走开。

可巴基不是最有耐心的人。史蒂夫就固执地站在那儿，巴基不回答他就不走，脚底下生了根固定在浴室门口的地板上。他以沉默表示抗议。

巴基觉得他很好玩。那么大个子的人，一身结实的肌肉，像个小孩儿似得站着，赌气抿着嘴。这还是个警察呢。

“好啦，是我的错，我不应该站在浴室门口等，原谅我好吗?”他不能让雇主全身湿漉漉的跟他僵持，更舍不得冷暴力对一个大个儿的孩子，巴基终于服了软。

“你怕我在浴室摔倒。”史蒂夫小声说，听起来还是不太高兴，“我没那么脆弱，巴基，我可是个警察。你也不该骗我。”

一个撅着嘴的警察，巴基在内心狂笑，依然面不改色地扯着谎：“我是真想上卫生间。”逗史蒂夫挺有意思的，巴基内心的恶作剧因子开心地蹦跶，谁说当保姆不能有幽默细胞了？况且史蒂夫也不会因为这事儿投诉他。

大个子一言不发地走进了卧室，砰地一声关上了门。

这很幼稚。

端着晚饭站在卧室门口，巴基想。

有哪个26岁的人会因为跟自己的保姆赌气把自己锁在房间不吃晚饭？而他又不能敲门让史蒂夫出来，因为那属于史蒂夫的私人时间。

他到底为什么生气？气巴基在浴室门口等他？气巴基把他当个玻璃花瓶一样照看？还是气巴基骗他？老天啊，这才是新工作的第一天，特级保姆已经想退缩了。

史蒂夫把自己关了3个小时，前两个小时巴基去收拾浴室整理房间洗洗衣服，他以为史蒂夫会自己出来。第三个小时，巴基做好了晚饭端到门口，内心充满了把门砸碎等暴力想法。他用半个小时做了晚餐，半个小时站在门口，当钟敲到8点，男保姆忍不住了。

“史蒂夫？你还好吗？”千万别是史蒂夫气晕过去了，或者心脏病发作，千万别。巴基一手端着碗一手敲门，房间里悄无声息。

他又提高了声音：“史蒂夫？罗杰斯先生？”

砰。

肉体撞击声。

詹姆斯巴恩斯当机立断一脚踹开了门，手里的粥稳的没撒一滴，他心急火燎地冲进去，看见史蒂夫单手捂着头，另一只手撑着床头柜。

“巴基？”

睡迷糊的金毛相当困惑地问他，脸上是孩童般纯真而困惑的表情。“该吃晚饭了吗，巴基？”

日了狗了。被无端浪费了感情的巴恩斯中士捏紧了粥碗。

“谁他妈是巴基。”

也许是TBC


	8. Chapter 8

20150408[盾冬]特警Steve/保姆Bucky[试写]  
我觉得我坚持不下去了……不想写了。剧情不按照自己的控制，一路狂奔走向了sweet&cozy，明明更喜欢冬兵的。

就像史蒂夫解释的，他进了房间，坐了一会，倒在床上睡着了——这是个合理的解释，但巴基不愿意理他，男保姆一声不吭地照顾他吃完晚饭，收拾好碗筷和桌子，史蒂夫还坐在那儿，脸上是怯怯的表情。

这可是个警察，巴基翻了个白眼，谁能告诉他为什么一个每天和各种罪犯phycia&emotional搏斗的特警会为了一个保姆摆出一副被抛弃的小狗脸？感谢他遮着眼睛。

“你想听广播吗？或者我读报纸？”他靠在流理台上，离史蒂夫远远的。果然，史蒂夫站起身向他走了过来。

“你还在生气吗？”他碰到了巴基的腿，停在了那儿，留出了假想中的14厘米——其实他几乎跟巴基贴上了，男保姆扭过脸不让吐息喷到警官脸上。我还是有点生气的，巴基在心里跟自己说，逗逗他玩是补偿。

“巴基？”史蒂夫又往前了一步。他撞到了巴基，不得不用双手撑住台面保持平衡。好啦，现在巴基被他锁在怀里了。

“您真的不用太在意一个保姆的想法的，先生。”巴基小声说。他往后躲了躲，上半身向后仰，装模作样的带着鼻音。一个令人误会的姿势。看起来像是史蒂夫把他压在了流理台上。

史蒂夫吓坏了。巴基是哭了吗？警官完全没有考虑到一个大男人因为跟雇主生气就哭这个明显不合理的事实，手忙脚乱想要扳过巴基的脸摸摸他是否真的留下了眼泪。巴基开始挣扎。

软弱的，令人施虐欲暴增的那种，他小幅度用手臂推着史蒂夫的胸膛，摇着头，声音痛苦：“不，罗杰斯先生，我不能……”

两个人纠缠了一会儿，即使是史蒂夫也感觉到了不对：他是把巴基抱住了吗？他们的姿势怎么……?

正直的警官脸色通红地往后退了一步，慌乱地摆着手：“我很抱歉，我很抱歉，巴基，我不是那个意思，真的，我很抱歉。”他把手摇的像个钟摆。

看吧，我们第一天就弄出这么多事儿。我们还有一个月呢，巴基在心底对自己说。你得打起精神，詹姆斯，别小看了这个傻乎乎的警官。

因为不知道什么时候他就能气死你。史蒂夫正在嘟囔着一些像是道歉的话，“我根本没想过这些事儿我不会这么做的我不可能别听托尼跟你说了什么我对男人一点兴趣都没有balabala”语速飞快，吐字清晰，完全不应该被归类到嘟囔的类别。听起来像是在嫌弃我，巴基撇了撇嘴，不过不能对一个瞎子的审美有太高要求不是吗？

第一天啊。他装模作样地叹了口气，把史蒂夫一个人留在厨房。“我需要平复一下心情，我能喝点酒吗？”他可怜兮兮（装的）地说，史蒂夫很感激地把自己从内疚地狱里刨了出来，“我想冰箱里没有，你要去楼下买点吗，巴克？”

“没事，随便说说。”前中士现特级保姆郁闷地把自己砸进了沙发里。

可能不会有TBC


	9. Chapter 9

[盾冬]苦苹果bitter apple[现代AU]  
我考试的时候都在想什么……

序

他用手帕包好了一个苹果给史蒂夫。

“我从树上摘的，应该比卖的好吃。”他用蓝色的手帕把那个小苹果擦了好几遍，“你要拿去洗洗吗？”

史蒂夫凝视着他。“你偷来的吗，巴克？”他小声说，好像用这个词都感到罪恶。巴基把苹果塞到他手里。“那个苹果树没有主人。”棕头发的小男孩神气地举着它，仿佛举着一个奖牌，“你快尝尝！”

他瘦弱的朋友咬了一口，皱起了眉，然后迅速咽了下去。

“它很难吃吗？”巴基看起来很局促地搓了搓手，想把那个苹果抢回来，“很难吃的话就扔掉它吧。”

它是苦的，非常苦。史蒂夫摇了摇头：“没有，它很好吃。”

他盯着巴基的蓝眼睛：“谢谢你，巴基。”

那个小苹果三两口就没有了，史蒂夫走到垃圾箱把他丢掉，在巴基看不见的角度苦得咧了一下嘴，转身又装成没事儿的面孔。“我给你洗手帕吧，”他指着好朋友手里那块刚才擦苹果弄脏的蓝手帕，巴基迅速地把它叠起来放进口袋里。“不用，我回去再洗。你的嘴边有东西。”男孩儿伸手揩了一下他的嘴边，随即将手指上的苹果碎屑放进嘴里。

“好苦！！！！！”

巴基吐了下舌头，史蒂夫发现自己没办法将视线从好友的身上移开，巴基摸了自己的嘴唇吗？然后他……

巴基一点儿都没注意到他的小心思。

“史蒂夫，你应该跟我说的，那玩意儿那么难吃。”巴基抱歉的握住他瘦弱的肩膀，“嘴里还那么苦吗？”

没人能在那双蓝眼睛下撒谎。

“是的。”史蒂夫用几乎听不见的声音说，他十分局促，既觉得对不起巴基又在为刚才的事情害羞。

巴基凑过来，在他嘴唇上吻了一下。

“亲亲就不疼了，不对，就不苦了。”他的好友，他的天使那样说。


	10. Chapter 10

[盾冬]苦苹果bitter apple[现代AU]  
我学SAT的时候啥笔记都没写就光记这个了

哦，这是去年夏天写的

1）

史蒂夫的幸福终结在初一的夏天。

他们在小学认识了奥丁森兄弟，索尔奥丁森和洛基奥丁森。绿眼睛的洛基堪称恶作剧之神，只有他不想做的没有他折腾不到你的；索尔就是典型的大块头，跟吵吵闹闹的孩子谁都能打成一片。

洛基更喜欢看书，他在图书馆认识了史蒂夫，后来又认识了巴基，意外的跟熊孩子巴恩斯兴趣相符，就成了他们的朋友。索尔嘛，洛基去哪他去哪，这个大个子力气不小，可惜被弟弟耍的团团转，张口洛基闭口洛基，把史蒂夫都烦的不行。

索尔大史蒂夫和巴基一岁，先升了高中，最后只剩下洛基还在小学。他坑了不少人，那三人一走大家都想坑回来，一时间惨剧连连，洛基每天忙得脚不着地——忙着折腾那些复仇者。

他会藏些把柄——各式各样的，大到谁在校长办公室桌上小便小到谁跟心仪的姑娘接了个吻，藏在一些不太好找的地方。

那一年，他选了个临近史蒂夫家的拆迁房屋作为藏宝地点，放了学就带着朋友们去那碰头。

“洛基这次要找什么？”

“史蒂夫不适合在布满灰尘的地方久待。索尔，你弟弟呢？”

“楼上吧？LOKI——！！！！！！！”

一节电池扔了下来，洛基不耐烦地声音随之而来：“吵什么。”

索尔接住电池塞进手电，模模糊糊的光又重新明亮了。洛基在上面随口问他：“你周末打算睡到几点？我们什么时候出发？”

索尔愣了愣，有点不好意思地说,“周末……希芙约了我。”

洛基没接话，史蒂夫跟巴基也跟着静了静，直到一声不屑的“嗤”。

“嗤”的主人在黑暗里翻了个白眼，下楼时看似随意地飘了句：“上周也不知道是谁要去给妈妈买礼物。”

金毛不吭声了，纠结地毛色都黯淡了下去。墙角的小金毛跟守护者叽叽咕咕了几声，被塞到了背后，棕色的卷毛晃了晃，靠近另一边墙角的绿眼睛，又几声叽叽咕咕，战线形成了。

“没关系索尔，洛基跟我去酒吧，你放心地去吧。”

“有史蒂夫在，哥哥你放心地去吧。”

小金毛腾地冒出一朵红云，“巴基！这跟说好的不一样！”

时年14岁，身高175，有着迷人蓝眼睛与引人遐想的嘴唇的詹姆斯巴恩斯，以多次成功混进酒吧的身份对因为失约弟弟而倍感自责的超级哥哥说，你去泡妹子吧，我带你弟去泡别人。

弟控情不自禁地跺了下脚，带着爆发性的一句：“靠！”

巴基也骂：“靠！”

拆迁房的地上横亘着各种各样的杂物，还有更可怕的————

它的楼梯并不完整。

凝聚了索尔愤怒与体重的一脚重重踩到了一块木板上，木板的另一端正踩在洛基和巴基脚下。

两人踉跄了下，为保平衡后退了一步。

巴基见到了史蒂夫有史以来最快的速度，他的小朋友飞快地向他冲来，伸出了手——

轰鸣。

尖锐的鸣叫声持续了很久，洛基感到红色和蓝色的光打在眼睑上，思路浑噩，脸上糊满了不熟悉的液体。

不是索尔的可乐，不是史蒂夫的颜料，它是暖的，带着腥味儿。

“索尔。”他叫，活动关节，感觉针扎在血管里，恐惧瞬间充斥了全身，黑头发的男孩像条被抓上岸的人与一样挣扎着，喊着他哥哥的名字。

“索尔！”

史蒂夫在急救室前见到了巴恩斯夫妇，巴基的弟弟妹妹一左一右抱着他的腿，仰着脸看他：“哥哥会死吗，史蒂夫？哥哥会死吗？”

“不会的，不会的。”他颤抖着嘴唇，他不会骗孩子，巴基只是从4楼摔了下去，他不会死的。

当时的史蒂夫罗杰斯不知道，这是他第一次骗人。

詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯没死，可巴基死了。


	11. Chapter 11

20150408[盾冬]特警Steve/保姆Bucky[Chapter1]  
建议看过前文的小朋友重新阅读，有部分更改>v0

早晨直接复制粘贴题目弄错了，这不是试写，是正文！

1）

史蒂夫罗杰斯是个特警，最英勇的那种。英勇的条子最不可避免的就是——受伤。罗杰斯警官在一起恐怖爆炸袭击中救出了9个人，其中还包括一位大着肚子的孕妇。当他护着准妈妈从危险的大楼走出来时，炸弹爆炸了，女士被他死死护在身下，飞溅的碎片弄伤了他的眼睛。

罗杰斯警官失明了。

当然这是很短暂的，有多短来着？哦，最少两个月。托尼史塔克将他送进了高级病房，孕妇也安然无恙。她的孩子起了史蒂夫的名字呢，为了感谢这位伟大的警官。经过6小时的手术后，史蒂夫面裹纱布被运了出来，2小时后麻醉效果过去，他听到了托尼滔滔不绝地讲话：“你最少需要两个月康复，神盾那里我已经沟通完了，带薪休养还给你颁发徽章，奖金也少不了你的。医院方面你就住在我的私人医院里……”

“托尼，我不会住在医院的，”警官打断了友人，“我只是休养，我不能占据其他人的病房。”

“这是我的私人医院。”

“那也是’不’，谢谢你托尼，但是，不。”

没有人能比罗杰斯警官固执，亿万富翁5分钟就败下阵来，好吧他没输他只是不想跟这个老古董继续争执下去了他刚刚跟尼克弗瑞吵过他的嗓子已经冒烟了。

“好，你可以回家休养，但我得给你找个保姆。别说话，要么住院，要么找保姆。”

也许是意识到了托尼爆发前的让步，罗杰斯警官思考了一下：“……保姆的费用由我来付。”

“想得美。”

第二天，史蒂夫就见到了他的保姆。说是见到了有点不太恰当，他……与他的保姆会面了。

“这是巴恩斯。特级保姆，海德拉公司最好的。”托尼说，史蒂夫听到他的手臂在空气中滑动的声音，于是他机灵地向那个方向望去——

“你好，巴恩斯小姐。我是史蒂夫。很抱歉我现在看不见你。”

“我在这儿呢，先生。”一个充满了笑意的声音传来，从完全相反的方向。“我很抱歉。”史蒂夫希望纱布能够遮挡住自己的脸，这一定又是托尼捉弄人的把戏，从他们认识开始史塔克就（善意的）致力于让他难堪/出醜。呃，等等？

“巴恩斯……先生？”他犹犹豫豫地开口，托尼的嗤笑格外明显，“听着伙计，我的确很想帮你脱离处男大部队，但不是现在。”矮个子男人在客厅小范围踱着步，“如果你想，来点什么特殊服务的话，巴恩斯会帮你叫的，对吧？”

“是的，史塔克先生。”巴恩斯欢快地说。

“如果你想跟巴恩斯来上一炮……”他忽略了史蒂夫大声抗议的“够了托尼！！”继续说下去，“我不会打小报告的。’保姆守则第一条，别跟自己的雇主上床。’巴恩斯很辣，相信我的品位，我不会给你找个什么丑男来当保姆的。哦我忘了你现在看不见，反正他超辣就是了，我都想跟他睡上一觉。”

认识托尼史塔克一定是他人生中最大的失误。“好了，托尼，谢谢你，我认为你需要回去工作了……”

“好的甜心，留你们独处。”

托尼一阵风似得走了。

现在只剩他们两个了。一个英勇的现在连耳朵都烧起来恨不得钻进地板里的特警，和他听起来轻松愉快的男保姆，巴恩斯先生。史蒂夫甚至闻得到他散发出的愉悦。

“对不起，托尼就是那样的说话方式，他并不是有意的。”敢于直面劫匪的特警坐在沙发上，心里想着怎样用手挡住脸才不太丢脸——他现在已经够丢人啦，不能承受更多。

“他挺好的。”巴恩斯挺无所谓地说，史蒂夫想象他应该是耸了耸肩，或者，孩子气地撅了一下嘴什么的，因为他的声音听起来就是那样的，年轻的，大孩子似的无忧无虑。

巴恩斯的下一句话就打碎了这个幻想。“有很多人说的比这过分很多，比如说我这样的男孩儿就是在工作期间陪睡来换取工作评价，我就是个在公司编制下的高级婊子什么的。”他丝毫不感到伤心，“哦我不应该谈论以前雇主的习惯的，这多不好。”一声没有笑意的轻笑，“好啦史蒂夫，我就是想说这没什么的，我看得出来你是个好人，相信我们会相处得很愉快。”

“当，当然。”史蒂夫还处于震惊当中，原来保姆行业也是如此的惊心动魄，撼动了他一直以来以为只是哄哄孩子打扫打扫房间的认知。“你想住在哪间屋子？”

“史塔克先生已经安排好了。”一只温暖的手握住了他的，“不用担心我了史蒂夫，我会一直在你身边的。你想喝点什么吗？”

手指修长，骨节分明，史蒂夫忍着不回握上去，“水就好，谢谢你，巴恩斯先生。”

“叫我詹姆斯就好，詹姆斯巴恩斯。”

叫詹姆斯的人很多，光是史蒂夫处理过的受害者就有4个。“我能叫你巴基吗？”

巴恩斯愣了一下，透过手指他身体的短暂停顿传到了警官手里，“不能也没关系。”他连忙补充。

“我很喜欢。”巴基再一次笑了起来，令史蒂夫也露出了发自内心的笑容。那只手从他手里抽走了。

“我去拿水。”

“巴基？”

“嗯？”脚步声停住了，巴基用鼻子发出了一个软软的疑问。

“给自己也拿点喝的。”

他们各自露出了第一个发自内心的笑容。

巴基住了下来，显而易见的。他包办了史蒂夫的生活：清理房间，做饭，洗衣服，照顾史蒂夫。他细致地像个母亲——无意冒犯，但他给史蒂夫的印象就是这样的。在史蒂夫很小的时候，好吧是在他还不强壮的时候，莎拉，他的母亲就这样无微不至地照顾着他，比如——

“你是要遥控器吗？”巴基的手握着他的，轻柔地移动着，在前一秒他刚抬起手准备摸索的时候把遥控器塞到了他的手里。

“谢谢你。”史蒂夫由衷地说。

巴基就像是有魔法，史蒂夫抬一下手，甚至扯一下嘴角，他都知道史蒂夫想要干什么。餐桌上，史蒂夫还没开口，碗就被放进了手里，另一只手被引领着握住叉子；史蒂夫张了下嘴，巴基就递过来了果汁；一只脚刚踏出浴室，毛巾就落到了史蒂夫没擦干的头发上。

“巴克！你是一直等在浴室外吗？！”

毛巾揉擦在湿润的头发上，“往前一步有拖鞋。”巴基没回答他的问题，自顾自进行着手上的工作，金发开始变干。

史蒂夫穿上了拖鞋，但他没因为巴基的沉默而放弃：“回答我，巴基，你是一直等在门外吗？”

毛巾留在了他的头上，另一条干燥的毛巾擦拭着脖子上的水珠。“我只是想上卫生间，哥们。我对偷窥你洗澡没兴趣。”巴基咯咯地笑起来，手上的动作轻柔地像是在擦拭一只受伤的小动物。“干净衣服在你床上。”末了，他拍拍史蒂夫的额头。他没走开。

可巴基不是最有耐心的人。史蒂夫就固执地站在那儿，巴基不回答他就不走，脚底下生了根固定在浴室门口的地板上。他以沉默表示抗议。

巴基觉得他很好玩。那么大个子的人，一身结实的肌肉，像个小孩儿似的站着，赌气抿着嘴。这还是个警察呢。

“好啦，是我的错，我不应该站在浴室门口等，原谅我好吗?”他不能让雇主全身湿漉漉的跟他僵持，更舍不得冷暴力对一个大个儿的孩子，巴基终于服了软。

“你怕我在浴室摔倒。”史蒂夫小声说，听起来还是不太高兴，“我没那么脆弱，巴基，我可是个警察。你也不该骗我。”

一个撅着嘴的警察，巴基在内心狂笑，依然面不改色地扯着谎：“我是真想上卫生间。”逗史蒂夫挺有意思的，巴基内心的恶作剧因子开心地蹦跶，谁说当保姆不能有幽默细胞了？况且史蒂夫也不会因为这事儿投诉他。

大个子一言不发地走进了卧室，砰地一声关上了门。

这很幼稚。

端着晚饭站在卧室门口，巴基想。

有哪个26岁的人会因为跟自己的保姆赌气把自己锁在房间不吃晚饭？而他又不能敲门让史蒂夫出来，那属于史蒂夫的私人时间。

他到底为什么生气？气巴基在浴室门口等他？气巴基把他当个玻璃花瓶一样照看？还是气巴基骗他？老天啊，这才是新工作的第一天，特级保姆已经想退缩了。

史蒂夫把自己关了3个小时，前两个小时巴基去收拾浴室整理房间洗洗衣服，他以为史蒂夫会自己出来。第三个小时，巴基做好了晚饭端到门口，内心充满了把门砸碎等暴力想法。他用半个小时做了晚餐，半个小时站在门口，当钟敲到8点，男保姆忍不住了。

“史蒂夫？你还好吗？”千万别是史蒂夫气晕过去了，或者心脏病发作，千万别。巴基一手端着碗一手敲门，房间里悄无声息。

他又提高了声音：“史蒂夫？罗杰斯先生？”

砰。

肉体撞击声。

詹姆斯巴恩斯当机立断一脚踹开了门，手里的粥稳的没撒一滴，他心急火燎地冲进去，看见史蒂夫单手捂着头，另一只手撑着床头柜。

“巴基？”

睡迷糊的金毛相当困惑地问他，脸上是孩童般纯真而困惑的表情。“该吃晚饭了吗，巴基？”

被无端浪费了感情的巴恩斯中士捏紧了粥碗。

“谁他妈是巴基。”

就像史蒂夫解释的，他进了房间，坐了一会，倒在床上睡着了——这是个合理的解释，但巴基不愿意理他，男保姆一声不吭地照顾他吃完晚饭，收拾好碗筷和桌子，史蒂夫还坐在那儿，脸上是怯怯的表情。

这可是个警察，巴基翻了个白眼，谁能告诉他为什么一个每天和各种罪犯phycia&emotional搏斗的特警会为了一个保姆摆出一副被抛弃的小狗脸？感谢他遮着眼睛。

“你想听广播吗？或者我读报纸？”他靠在流理台上，离史蒂夫远远的。果然，史蒂夫站起身向他走了过来。

“你还在生气吗？”他碰到了巴基的腿，停在了那儿，留出了假想中的14厘米——其实他几乎跟巴基贴上了，男保姆扭过脸不让吐息喷到警官脸上。我还是有点生气的，巴基在心里跟自己说，逗逗他玩是补偿。

“巴基？”史蒂夫又往前了一步。他撞到了巴基，不得不用双手撑住台面保持平衡。好啦，现在巴基被他锁在怀里了。

“就像早上说的，我们不提供特殊服务，先生。需要我帮您叫吗？”巴基一本正经地推开他，心里为那两块柔软地胸大肌而震惊。他往流理台上一坐，膝盖顶着史蒂夫的胯，眼瞅着金毛警犬染成了红色。

正直的警官脸色通红地往后退了一步，慌乱地摆着手：“我很抱歉，我很抱歉，巴基，我不是那个意思，真的，我很抱歉。”他把手摇的像个钟摆，恨不得把道歉信写在脸上。

“好啦，我明白你的意思了。现在停止把手摇断的行为，士兵。”巴基懒洋洋地说，拿着他在军队里的调子，史蒂夫瞬间脑补出了一个歪带着军帽的俏皮家伙，卷发，蓝眼睛，嘴唇微微上翘带着笑意。他大着胆子问：“你服过役吗，巴基？”

这话题转变的真快。巴基愣了一下，“是啊。107步兵团咆哮突击队，巴恩斯中士。上过战场。”罗杰斯是一点也没了解自己的资料？

“我能用大腿拧断人的脖子。”他补充道。

史蒂夫的样子像是恨不得多长出两双眼睛来好好看看他。拜托，你可是个特警！大腿绞杀真没什么特别的，好吧可能有那么点厉害，毕竟娜塔莎教的都是绝技。

如果纱布没有挡住史蒂夫的眼睛，那它们一定会发光，像扫描仪把巴基全身上下扫个遍。保姆被“看”得发毛，不得不停止戏耍雇主的行为，“有啤酒吗？”

“我想冰箱里没有，你要去楼下买点吗，巴克？”

“没事，随便说说。”还有一个月呢，巴基在心底对自己说。你得打起精神，詹姆斯，别小看了这个傻乎乎的警官。

因为不知道什么时候他就能气死你。罗杰斯正致力于把自己埋进冰箱，他的身子形态无不让巴基想象到一条误开贮藏柜被惊呆了的金毛。

“我们没牛奶了，巴基。”

第二天史蒂夫才知道巴基的右臂是义肢。“它还会痛吗？”他摸索着男人的金属手掌，皱着眉头问。巴基大刺啦啦地倒在沙发的另一侧，随他摆弄自己的左手，既不感到惋惜也不悲痛。

“除了有点沉，跟真手没什么两样。”他勾了勾手指磨蹭史蒂夫的手心，突然想到什么，一咕噜爬了起来：“史塔克没跟你说我有只假手？”

“托尼只提过你服过役。”

“喔，那肯定是他想给你留个惊喜，或者惊雷什么的。”巴基的手指活动着，戳史蒂夫柔软的手心，“你怕它吗，Sir？”

史蒂夫因为他装模作样的语气笑了起来，“不，当然不。别叫我Sir，很奇怪。”

巴基转了转眼睛，咧嘴露了个不怀好意的笑容。“为什么？听起来像我们在做什么色青交易吗?”

“天啊，才没有。”史蒂夫没有如他预料中的一样红得像颗草莓，罗杰斯警官已经开始坦坦荡荡地摸他的金属腕骨，“听起来我在使用童工。邻居知道会报警的。”

巴基不服气：“你都没见过我，怎么估算的我的年龄？”史蒂夫看不见他的脸鼓得像个包子，不然他是“童工”的铁证就有了。

“你的声音就是那样的。我打赌你在撅嘴。”

“那是昨天晚上的你，警官。”

“我没有，那是你。”

“不，绝对是你，史蒂薇。”

“是你，巴基。”

“作伪证是犯法的。”

“污蔑警察也犯法。”

“我没有，是你先开始的。”

“你先。你提到的特殊服务。”

“你捏造我是童工。”

“成年人不会孩子气地撅嘴。”

“恭喜你昨天晚上返老还童了。”

“这违背科学依据。”

“你用亲身证明了二者并不冲突。”

“你用亲身证明了你是个小混蛋。”

“你也是，史蒂夫。”

“谢谢。”

“我不是在夸你！”

“还是谢谢你。”

伴随着史蒂夫揶揄的笑声，巴基一头栽进沙发。“你不讲理。”他在靠垫里闷闷地说。

金发警官把他刨了出来，“没办法，看来在你身边我受到了影响。”

巴基又一头栽了回去。

他们协调了一下洗浴问题。

鉴于巴基真的对史蒂夫是否会一头栽进浴缸淹死没有半分信心，在男保姆的坚持下，他们选了个折中的办法。

这事有点尴尬，介于史蒂夫看不见巴基的半裸体（他们都穿着内裤呢好吗），他们还可以互相给对方搓背，两个人对最终结果都很满意，用史蒂夫的话说，“你可以帮我褪一次皮。”

哦，说的是他的左手。巴基在浴室报复了回来——他用洗发露给史蒂夫弄了个小恶魔的发型，在浴缸里哈哈哈哈哈哈了快5分钟，恨不得拍照留念。金发的警官很快就弄明白了，他拖着巴基的腰把人拉进浴缸，用沐浴露抹了巴基满脸花，为自己的杰作笑了起来。他俩重温了一下童年的打水仗，弥补了史蒂夫瘦弱时期没达成的遗憾，现在的情况惊人的令人满意。

等周末托尼来看望（围观）史蒂夫的时候，他俩已经彻底混熟了。有钱人一进来就看到这样一幅场景：巴基躺在史蒂夫腿上，手里捧着业余美术生的画本，任凭史蒂夫对他的左臂敲敲打打；史蒂夫一只手比量着金属手臂，另一只手揉捏着男保姆肩膀的肌肉，（随着他的动作巴基发出了像是小动物一般的轻哼）并随时解说画的内容。

真正的雇主愣了一下，不可思议地问：“史蒂夫这么快就脱离处男军团了？”

巴基坐了起来，托尼眼睁睁看着他的脸颊从史蒂夫唇边擦过，对此警官只是往后靠了靠，收回替他捏肩膀的手打了个招呼。

“我们没上床。”他们异口同声地说。

收起  
原创盾冬美国队长Stucky编辑删除热度(110)  
打开新页  
汇报一下，阶段性考试结束了，希望更新哪篇？  
1）没文化真可怕[Thorin/Kili]

2）20150408[Stucky]（特警Steve/保姆Bucky）

3）苦苹果bitter apple[Stucky]（现代高中AU）

4）盾冬 童话AU

现在能立刻发的，就是苦苹果，因为有一章多存货，第一章看不懂的小朋友举个手好吗我可以画示意图，巴基掉下去的原因真的很简单。

20150408是我比较喜欢的一篇，有点跑偏了，我每次发的时候也是存个片段，至今没写chapter123这样的是因为预计8章，一章是一周，所以一章会很长。我断断续续写着玩才写了第一章的一半儿。最新的那个片段整理的时候可能不会用，个人感觉人物性格没控制好。...


	12. Chapter 12

[盾冬]苦苹果bitter apple[现代AU][不是正文]  
去年写的现在看起来好幼稚喔

只是把稿子打字出来，并没有改增片段，先记录一下！

会把改的重新发出来

2）

洛基最终还是被巴基带去了酒吧，索尔气得干瞪眼，但显然敌不过扎着小辫的巴基。巴基红着眼眶，睁大了湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，索尔用半分钟就投降了——没人能在对瞪中赢过巴基，史蒂夫的最高纪录是五分钟，更何况洛基看似不经意地用手指划过巴基的左臂，在金属的手心蹭了两下，索尔顿时就萎了，与一直蔫着的史蒂夫跟那两个小混蛋走进酒吧，沉默地坐了四个小时。

这可不是简单的四小时，洛基给巴基找了份薪水不错的晚间打工，又给自己找了个安全屋：巴基认识了朗姆洛，经过朗姆洛说，巴基喝，朗姆洛也喝，洛基让别人请他喝（请洛基喝酒的男人后两小时没出现，索尔在后门把他揍了一顿）的过程，巴基跟朗姆洛目标一致地准备合租，并答应洛基偶尔来避难。

这简直是灾难的开端。日后索尔在惹怒了弟弟或者被弟弟搞毛后不止一次断言，小骗子每次都耍的哥哥团团转然后迅速溜走，结局都是索尔顶着朗姆洛的白眼来要人。

巴基的独立来的极其容易。巴恩斯哥哥回家后表示自己要出去住，房租自付弟弟妹妹可以用自己的房间。在答应巴恩斯太太两周回家一次的要求后，一周之内巴基就收拾东西搬了出去，甭管多沉金属手臂都拎得动，史蒂夫第三天来敲门找人时巴恩斯弟弟幸灾乐祸地说，史蒂夫你被甩啦，老哥跟人同居去了。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯在这句玩笑中深刻体会到了来自世界的恶意，因为他真喜欢巴基。

从那个苦涩的苹果开始，即使巴基摔下四楼忘了一切，还不得不戴上假肢用3年复建，他在史蒂夫心中依然是那个棕发卷曲，蓝眼睛里永远带着笑意的天使。

索尔很快也体会到了来自世界的恶意。一顿饭的功夫洛基就没了影儿，接连三天没跟他联系。丢了弟弟的蠢哥哥急吼吼地给妈妈打电话，正在和奥丁森爸爸度假的弗丽嘉在电话那头温柔地说，又惹洛基生气了啊，你弟弟去朋友家住了别找啦。

像是一盆水倒扣下来，索尔阴郁地享受了三天个人时光，阴郁地去上课，阴郁地去踢球，阴郁地跟朋友们吃饭，第四天索尔忍不了了，见鬼了，他居然在学校也没看见洛基！

校足球运动员索尔奥丁森气势汹汹地冲进了12（3），五分钟后气势大减地走了出来，又冲向12（5），再出来时气势全无。洛基没来上课，巴基也没来上课，索尔垂头丧气地趴在桌子上向娜塔莎和克林特求助：“我到底哪儿惹他了？”

“罗杰斯呢？”娜塔莎一阵见血，克林特配合地用面部表情表达了对肌肉男的鄙视。铁律啊，找不到Loki找Bucky，找不到Bucky找Stevie.

“他也不在……”

“你找我？”肌肉男孩2应声而到，索尔像见到救星一样扑上去，“我弟弟呢！”

俄罗斯姑娘心情愉悦地观赏了一分钟金发男神狂摇金发甜心的画面，边跟克林特讨论：“哎你说罗杰斯和奥丁森的胸到底有多大？”

史蒂夫被摇得头昏眼花，慌忙中掏手机作证：“巴基逃课了，你看短信！”

[今天不来。别来找我。可以通话。]

蠢哥哥伤心地蹲了下去，双臂抱膝，失望都变成了可见物体。金发甜心见面前的英雄瞬间成了狗熊于心不忍，伸手把索尔拉起来，“我昨天去巴基家没看到洛基，但巴基不让我进他房间……”

“因为他床上有个妞。”克林特嘴快接道。

又一只金毛萎靡了下去。

“你去看一眼不就行了吗。”唯一的智者幽幽道。

转眼狗熊就遁了。

被留下的队友表示傻眼，智者又道：“你约巴恩斯出来吃冰淇淋。”

克林特继续接：“只要你请得多，巴恩斯床上的甜心就是你了！”

好学生史蒂夫罗杰斯在“嗷——！塔莎我错了！”的背景音中礼貌道谢，回去上完了所有课，放学后推掉所有活动以四倍速跑去了朗姆洛小屋。

不得不说，索尔那么大块头在公寓门口挺壮观的，无论他是蹲着还是站着。

好学生戳了戳好哥哥，“发生什么了？”有顺手按了门铃。

对讲器中一串流利的俄文脏话抢在了索尔开口前，史蒂夫被不明意义但依然极具杀伤力的词汇惊呆了，连忙说：“巴基是我！是史蒂夫！”

门内传来响亮的：“谁他妈是巴基！”

索尔小声道：“这招儿我用过了。”

“……”

“然后挨了巴基一巴掌。”

悲催的雷神抬起头，右脸上的掌印带着清晰的金属纹路。

史蒂夫大惊：“他用左手打你了？”

截肢后，巴基的空荡的左肩安装了海德拉的试用型智能义肢。经过无数次手术和病危通知，巴基挺了过来，得到了自由连接神经的金属左臂：享有触觉和痛觉，能够感受温度、进行高精准度动作。他的左手能单臂扛起一辆汽车——这变成了海德拉的宣传照，免去了巴基大部分的手术费用。

他真想用左手打人的话，索尔的脸会被砸出一个坑的。

而现在索尔的脸上只有一轮轮红印。

奥丁森补充：“他左手好像出故障了。”

两个人默默对视了一会儿，里面开了门，朗姆洛探出头：“罗杰斯来一下。”瞅了眼可怜兮兮的索尔，翻了个白眼，“你也进来，不许出声。”

客厅，没人。朗姆洛穿着围裙会厨房不知道捣鼓什么。“大个子老实待客厅别说话。罗杰斯，冰箱里有牛奶，去叫冬日出来吃饭。”


	13. Chapter 13

20150408[盾冬]特警Steve/保姆Bucky[Chapter2片段］[试写]  
我还是，有在，写的，草稿为证 好吧我承认就是防止跟pwp小说一起误删存档

20150408 Chapter2（20150511存

托尼隔天就快递给他们一箱上床用品。

“我以为他只是写错了。”当史蒂夫摸索到玄关时，已经拆开快递的巴基喃喃地说，单手抵住史蒂夫的胸膛以防他踏在快递箱上。史蒂夫的脚尖碰到了地上的大箱，于是蹲下去仰脸问他：“巴基，你的快递？”

“我们的。”男保姆用依然处于梦境的声音回道，“上面写着’罗杰斯和巴恩斯’。”

金发特警抓出了一个难以名状的物体。警官像只金毛一样摸了半天，疑惑地问：“这是什么，巴基？你买了带保护套的黄瓜吗？”

他看不见巴基正瞪着他和他手里的东西，表情诡异，处于想笑又想咆哮的两难边界。“你不会想知道那什么的，史蒂薇。”巴基听起来异样温和，一只凉凉的手握住了他的，试图把东西掰出来，史蒂夫放任金属手拿走了它。“好吧，如果你不想说。也许是今晚的特别菜色什么的。”他叹了口气。

巴基还是没有绷住。

“我不会给你炒橡胶老二的，莱克托医生，求我也没用。”巴基在笑呛的间隙说，保持着单手拖箱子的姿势，另一只手捂着肚子，“是史塔克送的上床用品，我看到快递单还以为他写错了。”他转身倒向沙发继续狂笑，“我差点觉得床上用品长出了老二哈哈哈哈……”

警官恨不得把摸过东西的手砍掉。“我会给托尼打电话，这个笑话一点也不好笑。我不觉得处男有什么可耻的。”

20150512存

说完他立刻后悔了。不用眼睛看都能知道巴基正瞪着他。用’瞪’显然不那么准确，巴基只是因为吃惊把眼睛张得更大了，他本来就有双漂亮的大眼睛，不过史蒂夫看不见，所以在纠结’瞪视’方面没有什么所谓。反正巴基就是张大了眼睛，包含震惊地望向他，使史蒂夫考虑起现在咬掉舌头晚不晚的问题。

揪心于史蒂文毫无意识的心碎表情，善解人意的男保姆决定放过他，换一个不怎么伤害大龄儿童的话题。“我买了点可可粉，”他针对儿童喜好说，“你想不想吃点巧克力蛋糕做甜点?”

史蒂夫欢欣鼓舞地答应了，偷偷担心自己同意的太快是否太过做作。巴基轻快地绕过他，收起快递箱，向厨房走去，紧接着是巧克力的香气。哦，这可太美妙了，他正在竭力忘掉烹饪橡胶老二的捏他，香喷喷的巧克力和香喷喷的巴基显著提高了这件事的效率。

他在客厅站了一会儿，可能更久，因为巴基有点担心地在他脸上摸了一下。巴基什么时候走过来的？管它呢，他可真香，甜蜜的，糕点和个人魅力的香气，史蒂夫忍不住使劲嗅了嗅。“我站在这儿挺好的。”警官宣布，挪动了一下身体好更好的朝向厨房吸收香甜的味道。巴基笑了一声，可能是觉得他挺可爱，毕竟这么大块头像个童子军站在那儿望着厨房是非常有趣的情景。男保姆像个幼儿园老师一样刮了刮他的鼻子，转身投入了甜点战争。

一共列了10条，第一条还没写完……我到底是在伤害自己还是娱乐自己……能不能写完了…………………………（躺


	14. Chapter 14

20150408[盾冬]特警Steve/保姆Bucky[Chapter2、3片段］[试写]  
都是零零碎碎的草稿，还有部分chapter3剧透，考完试全身放松写了一点。

啊，妇联2那盆狗血。

花瓶队长脸都看不得，只能看胸。

史蒂夫欢欣鼓舞地答应了，偷偷担心自己同意的太快是否太过做作。巴基轻快地绕过他，收起快递箱，向厨房走去，紧接着是巧克力的香气。哦，这可太美妙了，他正在竭力忘掉烹饪橡胶老二的捏他，香喷喷的巧克力和同样香喷喷的巴基显著提高了这件事的效率。

他在客厅站了一会儿，可能更久，因为巴基有点担心地在他脸上摸了下。巴基什么时候走过来的？管它呢，他可真香，甜蜜的，糕点和个人魅力的香气，史蒂夫忍不住使劲吸吸鼻子。“我站在这儿挺好的。”警官宣布，挪动了一下身体好更好的朝向厨房吸收香甜的味道。巴基笑了一声，可能是觉得他挺可爱，毕竟这么大块头像个童子军站在那儿望着厨房是非常有趣的情景。男保姆像个幼儿园老师一样刮了刮他的鼻子，转身投入了甜点战争。

直到烤箱“Bing”的一声，史蒂夫上了弦似得朝那儿赶去，完全不顾自己是否同手同脚或者刮倒了什么东西。他给厨房的门槛绊了一下，随即发出了小动物般的呜咽，夹杂着晚尝到蛋糕的委屈。巴基在偷笑。仿佛给了史蒂夫鼓励，男人在黑暗中竭尽全力走向终点，想掐块水嫩嫩的糕点却粘了一手奶油。巴基笑得更大声了，史蒂夫搁在他左肩上的下颌随着保姆的频露震动着，导致他吐字都不怎么清楚：“唔，好ci，”警官不顾形象地舔了舔手指上的奶油，冲着男保姆欢快地摇起了尾巴：“巴基，给我块蛋糕，一角就好！给我块蛋糕！”他稚气地重复着。

乐于哄大型小孩儿的特级巴恩斯先生勉强扭头用脸颊碰了碰他，一点儿也不心疼地从差不多完成的大作上切了一角，充满耐心地装饰上奶油，巧克力屑和几片坚果，右手递向不肯移动的警官。“啊——”干净的手指先点上警官的嘴唇来个提醒，甜点随后送上，一点儿也没沾到不必要的地方。被无限宠溺优待的罗杰斯警官趁机张大了嘴，一口咬住巴基的手指，反正他看不见，没人知道他是不是故意的——

可巴基总是知道他想什么。巴基用剩余的手指捏住他鼓鼓的脸颊，像捏一只小仓鼠那样，轻轻晃动。“张开嘴，小老鼠。咬掉了我的手指，某人今天的晚餐就没有了。你不会忍心让他挨饿的吧？”

见好就收。“你肯定不会让他挨饿。”史蒂夫继续把下巴搁在他肩膀上，心满意足地舔了舔嘴唇，“多加点坚果，巴基。”

被指名的人哼了一声，“你要求还真多。”巴基怂左肩赶他，史蒂夫就向下使劲儿压得更紧。“”

与巴基分享不愉快的经历变成了一件令人愉快的事。

“如果我的眼睛痊愈了，你会跟我出去吗？”

闷闷的笑声伴随着胸腔的震动印到他的皮肤上，隔着布料依旧滚烫。“这个时候应该先说我爱你，混蛋。”

巴基的心跳并没有变得更快，简单的抨击声足以让史蒂夫的心砰砰作响；他想把自己在巴基的胸膛中埋得更深，也想仰起脸，用看不见的双眼凝视巴基的灵魂。经过一番挣扎，他选择抱紧怀里的人，将吻印在他的胸口上。

“爱你。”站在台阶上的人颤抖了一下，像是怕他跑开似得，史蒂夫收紧了臂膀。

“巴基，我爱你。”

他成功地让巴基笑不出来了。他失败了吗？巴基要走了？无数可怕的念头划过脑海。巴基向下挪动抱着他脑袋的手，将暖乎乎的手掌贴在他后颈上，用力把埋进自己胸口的金毛拔了出来。

“看不见也没有什么不好。”他被提到跟巴基脸差不多高的位置，“个人认为我的嘴唇远比我胸口的衣服诱人。”

“你该亲我了，罗杰斯。”


	15. Chapter 15

20150408[盾冬]特警Steve/保姆Bucky[Chapter2片段］[试写]  
听说还有人看……

史蒂夫原本的作息时间是很规律的，在失明的前期，他依然能够保持朝六晚九的作息时间；在巴基入住的第二个星期，警官的生物钟开始紊乱。当巴恩斯拉开窗帘，坐在床边好笑地推那个把自己卷成一个蛋卷的金发男人的时候，史蒂夫凭借缺陷理所应当地赖床，顺便把巴基也拖进柔软的被子里。

“天还没亮呢，”警官坚持道，一手抓着巴基另一只手抓着被角，“我现在休假，不用在天亮前起来。”每当这时，男保姆总会心疼地摸摸他的头发，任凭胡闹的大金毛把自己困在被褥里。“是我看错了时间，”他的手指插进史蒂夫的金发里，柔和地梳理着那些因为睡眠而乱翘的发梢，将额头贴上史蒂夫的。“你再睡一会吧。”

与巴基分享不愉快的经历变成了一件令人愉快的事。

保姆坚持每天为他阅读报纸，尽管那是一件工程浩大的事情，耗时伤神。史蒂夫表示自己可以听广播，，而巴基对这个选择笑了笑，果断无视了它。史蒂夫脸上写着想多听听他说话呢。

“亿万富豪协新女友现身邮轮。”巴基对着今天的标题朗盛阅读，史蒂夫在一旁撇嘴，“托尼就喜欢干这些出风头的事，以前他每换一个女朋友就要来嘲笑我一次。说真的，谁能敢上他的速度？”巴基干脆放下了手中的报纸专心聆听史蒂夫的科普，“他一个月至少换一打儿女孩儿。这对她们来说很不公平。”

他敏锐地注意到史蒂夫的脸避开了他的方向。“那你呢，警官？”他收起报纸，不怀好意地向尽力消除自己存在感的大个子靠过去。“你交过女朋友吗，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫的脸上腾起了可疑的红色，男人面色犹豫的挣扎了几秒，决定向巴基坦白投降：“一个也没有。我上大学以前是个不到一米六的小个子，干巴巴的，像没长开的豆子。”

保姆不由得拍了拍他结实的肩膀：“不得不说，你上大学后的生长工程还真是浩大。那之后呢？我不信没有姑娘看上你。”

史蒂夫的脸更红了，声音中也带了隐隐的担心，生怕巴基嫌弃他。“我太忙了，没有时间。说实话，这是我当上警察后的第一个长假。”

“哦，我可怜的宝贝。”巴基用那种戏剧课上才会出现的夸张调子安慰他，还蹂躏了一番他的头发。“等你好了，我们可以双人约会，你和我，带上两个姑娘。”

史蒂夫才不想要什么姑娘。


	16. Chapter 16

沉梦未觉[盾冬]特警Steve/保姆Bucky[Chapter2片段］  
原名20150408

现在不是试写了。我的目标是让喜欢的画手愿意为我配图！嗷呜！

放一点出来，让你们看到我没有驴姑娘们……真的在写啊！（但是我最近在看daddy owen并发展脑洞，so……😉）

大史蒂夫的脑海中迅速划过一长串事项，没有一个跟婴儿挂的上钩。这难道是什么陷阱？不不不，他的家庭信息十分隐蔽，复仇的犯罪分子完全没有可能找到这里来。推销？现在推销都带着孩子了吗？那还真是不负责任丧心病狂的父母。在他的思绪激烈碰撞时，巴基走回来拍了拍他的肩膀：“我在报纸上看过你的报道。还记得你最后一个案子？那个孕妇？我想一周的时间足够她把孩子生出来了，你知道的，现代医疗。”

噢。

噢，安娜，棕色头发蓝眼睛的女士，也许巴基的眼睛和她一样蓝？不不不，现在不是说这个的时候。“棕发，蓝色眼睛，5.6英尺，体型消瘦，颧骨上有淡雀斑。”还好这机关枪一样的细节没把万能保姆搞晕，巴基甚至惊叹了一下，“令人惊叹，警官。”红晕又有爬上他皮肤的迹象。天呐，这是职业病，他可不希望这是吓到巴基的原因之一，虽然他热爱他的工作并引以为傲，但是现在他休息了，所以，巴基第一。

另一边，巴基已经确认访客身份，打开了大门。“这算是给罗杰斯警官的一个惊喜吗？夫人。”他促狭地眨了眨眼睛，史迪尔夫人的脸上泛起一抹红色，咬了咬嘴唇。

“克里斯蒂安帮我联系了史塔克先生，”新妈妈的目光中包含着敬意，看来婴儿的早产并没有对她造成过大的损害。“罗杰斯警官救了我，还有我们的孩子。所以我想一定要亲自感谢他。”少妇抱着襁褓，脸上却是少女的神色，充满了生机与活力；她转向坐在靠椅上的史蒂夫，将婴儿递了过去。

“我给他取了您的名字，希望这没给您带来困扰。”她执意让史蒂夫抱抱那个软乎乎的小家伙，“我只想对您说谢谢。并且我希望我的孩子日后会成为像您一样出色的人。”

身经百战的特警几乎吓呆了。他从来没抱过这么小的孩子！老天啊，他现在还是瞎的！史蒂夫感觉身上的每一根汗毛都不是自己的了，扣准扳机从未动摇过的手指也开始发抖。巴基悄悄捏了下史蒂夫的手臂安慰他，引导者他接过孩子，用正确的姿势托起这个顽强的小生命。“他的眼睛是蓝色的，像你一样。”保姆在他耳边悄声说，微微的气流划过耳畔，竟然抑制住了他无端的恐惧。“放轻松，我在这里。”

那是一个多么鲜活的生命啊。即使看不见，史蒂夫依然能够感受到他的呼吸，他的心跳，一切一切他存在的证明。一阵欣喜冲向了他的大脑，他差点为这个小生命落下泪来——即使这个生命的存在有一部分是他的功劳。“您不必感谢我，女士。这是我存在的价值，维护和平，伸张正义。您的孩子一定会成为一个伟大的人，并不是因为我，而是因为您是他的母亲。所以收回那些感谢的话吧，如果一定要说的话，请感谢您自己，因为一位母亲早已是一位伟人了。”他将孩子还给了安娜。

一直安安静静地婴儿突然皱起了脸，下一秒，撕心裂肺的哭声从少妇怀里传来。顿时屋里的三个大人都慌了神。

“你喂过他？”唯一一个淡定的人（非常不可思议）结果了孩子，在得到安娜的肯定后将婴儿放置在桌面上，解开了尿不湿。“哇哦，吃的不错嘛，小家伙。”史蒂夫听到他游刃有余的声音，窸窸窣窣拆包装的声音，还有一记响亮的亲吻。

“抱歉，他太可爱了。”巴基擦拭了一下婴儿被他亲吻过的脸颊，将“包装”好的孩子还给了母亲。夫妇俩已经被他神乎其神的快速换尿不湿特技惊呆了。“他更喜欢棉的。”

存于20150707


	17. Chapter 17

[整理]沉梦未觉[盾冬]特警Steve/保姆Bucky[Chapter2，大纲1~4］  
原名20150408

还没写到一半就跟第一章差不多长了……我觉得自己BOOMBOOMBOOM好吗

还有多久才他妈写得完

托尼隔天就快递给他们一箱上床用品。

“我以为他只是写错了。”当史蒂夫摸索到玄关时，已经拆开快递的巴基喃喃地说，单手抵住史蒂夫的胸膛以防他踏在快递箱上。史蒂夫的脚尖碰到了地上的大箱，于是蹲下去仰脸问他：“巴基，你的快递？”

“我们的。”男保姆用依然处于梦境的声音回道，“上面写着’罗杰斯和巴恩斯’。”

金发特警抓出了一个难以名状的物体。警官像只金毛一样摸了半天，疑惑地问：“这是什么，巴基？你买了带保护套的黄瓜吗？”

他看不见巴基正瞪着他和他手里的东西，表情诡异，处于想笑又想咆哮的两难边界。“你不会想知道那什么的，史蒂薇。”巴基听起来异样温和，一只凉凉的手握住了他的，试图把东西掰出来，史蒂夫放任金属手拿走了它。“好吧，如果你不想说。也许是今晚的特别菜色什么的。”他叹了口气。

巴基还是没有绷住。

“我不会给你炒橡胶老二的，莱克托医生，求我也没用。”巴基在笑呛的间隙说，保持着单手拖箱子的姿势，另一只手捂着肚子，“是史塔克送的上床用品，我看到快递单还以为他写错了。”他转身倒向沙发继续狂笑，“我差点觉得床上用品长出了老二哈哈哈哈……”

警官恨不得把摸过东西的手砍掉。“我会给托尼打电话，这个笑话一点也不好笑。我不觉得处男有什么可耻的。”

说完他立刻后悔了。不用眼睛看都能知道巴基正瞪着他。用’瞪’显然不那么准确，巴基只是因为吃惊把眼睛张得更大了，他本来就有双漂亮的大眼睛，不过史蒂夫看不见，所以在纠结’瞪视’方面没有什么所谓。反正巴基就是张大了眼睛，包含震惊地望向他，使史蒂夫考虑起现在咬掉舌头晚不晚的问题。

揪心于史蒂文毫无意识的心碎表情，善解人意的男保姆决定放过他，换一个不怎么伤害大龄儿童的话题。“我买了点可可粉，”他针对儿童喜好说，“你想不想吃巧克力蛋糕做甜点?”

史蒂夫欢欣鼓舞地答应了，偷偷担心自己同意的太快是否太过做作。巴基轻快地绕过他，收起快递箱，向厨房走去，紧接着是巧克力的香气。哦，这可太美妙了，他正在竭力忘掉烹饪橡胶老二的捏他，香喷喷的巧克力和同样香喷喷的巴基显著提高了这件事的效率。

他在客厅站了一会儿，可能更久，因为巴基有点担心地在他脸上摸了下。巴基什么时候走过来的？管它呢，他可真香，甜蜜的，糕点和个人魅力的香气，史蒂夫忍不住使劲吸吸鼻子。“我站在这儿挺好的。”警官宣布，挪动了一下身体好更好的朝向厨房吸收香甜的味道。巴基笑了一声，可能是觉得他挺可爱，毕竟这么大块头像个童子军站在那儿望着厨房是非常有趣的情景。男保姆像个幼儿园老师一样刮了刮他的鼻子，转身投入了甜点战争。

直到烤箱“Bing”的一声，史蒂夫上了弦似得朝那儿赶去，完全不顾自己是否同手同脚或者刮倒了什么东西。他给厨房的门槛绊了一下，随即发出了小动物般的呜咽，夹杂着晚尝到蛋糕的委屈。巴基在偷笑。仿佛给了史蒂夫鼓励，男人在黑暗中竭尽全力走向终点，想掐块水嫩嫩的糕点却粘了一手奶油。巴基笑得更大声了，史蒂夫搁在他左肩上的下颌随着保姆的频露震动着，导致他吐字都不怎么清楚：“唔，好ci，”警官不顾形象地舔了舔手指上的奶油，冲着男保姆欢快地摇起了尾巴：“巴基，给我块蛋糕，一角就好！给我块蛋糕！”他稚气地重复着。

乐于哄大型小孩儿的特级巴恩斯先生勉强扭头用脸颊碰了碰他，一点儿也不心疼地从差不多完成的大作上切了一角，充满耐心地装饰上奶油，巧克力屑和几片坚果，右手递向不肯移动的警官。“啊——”干净的手指先点上警官的嘴唇来个提醒，甜点随后送上，一点儿也没沾到不必要的地方。被无限宠溺优待的罗杰斯警官趁机张大了嘴，一口咬住巴基的手指，反正他看不见，没人知道他是不是故意的——

可巴基总是知道他想什么。巴基用剩余的手指捏住他鼓鼓的脸颊，像捏一只小仓鼠那样，轻轻晃动。“张开嘴，小老鼠。咬掉了我的手指，某人今天的晚餐就没有了。你不会忍心让他挨饿的吧？”

见好就收。“你肯定不会让他挨饿。”史蒂夫继续把下巴搁在他肩膀上，心满意足地舔了舔嘴唇，“多加点坚果，巴基。”

被指名的人哼了一声，“你要求还真多。”巴基怂左肩赶他，史蒂夫就向下使劲儿压得更紧。“起来，史蒂夫，你压到我的手了。”

“再给我尝一口，”大型宠物要求道，“我吃完就不打扰你了。”

巴基可没真想让他离开，宠物主人对待撒娇的大型犬实施了放空对待，警官先生正好有借口不走啦。

史蒂夫原本的作息时间是很规律的，在失明的前期，他依然能够保持朝六晚九的作息时间；在巴基入住的第二个星期，警官的生物钟开始紊乱。当巴恩斯拉开窗帘，坐在床边好笑地推那个把自己卷成一个蛋卷的金发男人的时候，史蒂夫凭借缺陷理所应当地赖床，顺便把巴基也拖进柔软的被子里。

“天还没亮呢，”警官坚持道，一手抓着巴基另一只手抓着被角，“我现在休假，不用在天亮前起来。”每当这时，男保姆总会心疼地摸摸他的头发，任凭胡闹的大金毛把自己困在被褥里。“是我看错了时间，”他的手指插进史蒂夫的金发里，柔和地梳理着那些因为睡眠而乱翘的发梢，将额头贴上史蒂夫的。“你再睡一会吧。”

与巴基分享不愉快的经历变成了一件令人愉快的事。

保姆坚持每天为他阅读报纸，尽管那是一件工程浩大的事情，耗时伤神。史蒂夫表示自己可以听广播，，而巴基对这个选择笑了笑，果断无视了它。史蒂夫脸上写着想多听听他说话呢。

“亿万富豪协新女友现身邮轮。”巴基对着今天的标题朗盛阅读，史蒂夫在一旁撇嘴，“托尼就喜欢干这些出风头的事，以前他每换一个女朋友就要来嘲笑我一次。说真的，谁能敢上他的速度？”巴基干脆放下了手中的报纸专心聆听史蒂夫的科普，“他一个月至少换一打儿女孩儿。这对她们来说很不公平。”

他敏锐地注意到史蒂夫的脸避开了他的方向。“那你呢，警官？”他收起报纸，不怀好意地向尽力消除自己存在感的大个子靠过去。“你交过女朋友吗，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫的脸上腾起了可疑的红色，男人面色犹豫的挣扎了几秒，决定向巴基坦白投降：“一个也没有。我上大学以前是个不到一米六的小个子，干巴巴的，像没长开的豆子。”

保姆不由得拍了拍他结实的肩膀：“不得不说，你上大学后的生长工程还真是浩大。那之后呢？我不信没有姑娘看上你。”

史蒂夫的脸更红了，声音中也带了隐隐的担心，生怕巴基嫌弃他。“我太忙了，没有时间。说实话，这是我当上警察后的第一个长假。”

“哦，我可怜的宝贝。”巴基用那种戏剧课上才会出现的夸张调子安慰他，还蹂躏了一番他的头发。“等你好了，我们可以双人约会，你和我，带上两个姑娘。”

哇喔，他还没想过和巴基参加同一个约会，门铃响起的时候史蒂夫还在幻想那个画面，他已经想出了巴基的样子，然而对他们约会的姑娘却毫无头绪。

巴基趴在门镜那看了一会儿，经过几秒的短暂思考后决定向雇主提出疑问：“你认识安娜吗？她和她丈夫，儿子，呃，小史蒂夫来看望你。”

大史蒂夫的脑海中迅速划过一长串事项，没有一个跟婴儿挂的上钩。这难道是什么陷阱？不不不，他的家庭信息十分隐蔽，复仇的犯罪分子完全没有可能找到这里来。推销？现在推销都带着孩子了吗？那还真是不负责任丧心病狂的父母。在他的思绪激烈碰撞时，巴基走回来拍了拍他的肩膀：“我在报纸上看过你的报道。还记得你最后一个案子？那个孕妇？我想一周的时间足够她把孩子生出来了，你知道的，现代医疗。”

噢。

噢，安娜，棕色头发蓝眼睛的女士，也许巴基的眼睛和她一样蓝？不不不，现在不是说这个的时候。“棕发，蓝色眼睛，5.6英尺，体型消瘦，颧骨上有淡雀斑。”还好这机关枪一样的细节没把万能保姆搞晕，巴基甚至惊叹了一下，“令人惊叹，警官。”红晕又有爬上他皮肤的迹象。天呐，这是职业病，他可不希望这是吓到巴基的原因之一，虽然他热爱他的工作并引以为傲，但是现在他休息了，所以，巴基第一。

另一边，巴基已经确认访客身份，打开了大门。“这算是给罗杰斯警官的一个惊喜吗？夫人。”他促狭地眨了眨眼睛，史迪尔夫人的脸上泛起一抹红色，咬了咬嘴唇。

“克里斯蒂安帮我联系了史塔克先生，”新妈妈的目光中包含着敬意，看来婴儿的早产并没有对她造成过大的损害。“罗杰斯警官救了我，还有我们的孩子。所以我想一定要亲自感谢他。”少妇抱着襁褓，脸上却是少女的神色，充满了生机与活力；她转向坐在靠椅上的史蒂夫，将婴儿递了过去。

“我给他取了您的名字，希望这没给您带来困扰。”她执意让史蒂夫抱抱那个软乎乎的小家伙，“我只想对您说谢谢。并且我希望我的孩子日后会成为像您一样出色的人。”

身经百战的特警几乎吓呆了。他从来没抱过这么小的孩子！老天啊，他现在还是瞎的！史蒂夫感觉身上的每一根汗毛都不是自己的了，扣准扳机从未动摇过的手指也开始发抖。巴基悄悄捏了下史蒂夫的手臂安慰他，引导着他接过孩子，用正确的姿势托起这个顽强的小生命。“他的眼睛是蓝色的，像你一样。”保姆在他耳边悄声说，微微的气流划过耳畔，竟然抑制住了他无端的恐惧。“放轻松，我在这里。”

那是一个多么鲜活的生命啊。即使看不见，史蒂夫依然能够感受到他的呼吸，他的心跳，一切一切他存在的证明。一阵欣喜冲向了他的大脑，他差点为这个小生命落下泪来——即使这个生命的存在有一部分是他的功劳。“您不必感谢我，女士。这是我存在的价值，维护和平，伸张正义。您的孩子一定会成为一个伟大的人，并不是因为我，而是因为您是他的母亲。所以收回那些感谢的话吧，如果一定要说的话，请感谢您自己，因为一位母亲早已是一位伟人了。”他将孩子还给了安娜。

一直安安静静地婴儿突然皱起了脸，下一秒，撕心裂肺的哭声从少妇怀里传来。顿时屋里的三个大人都慌了神。

“你喂过他？”唯一一个淡定的人（非常不可思议）接过了孩子，在得到安娜的肯定后将婴儿放置在桌面上，解开了尿不湿。“哇哦，吃的不错嘛，小家伙。”史蒂夫听到他游刃有余的声音，窸窸窣窣拆包装的声音，还有一记响亮的亲吻。

“抱歉，他太可爱了。”巴基擦拭了一下婴儿被他亲吻过的脸颊，将“包装”好的孩子还给了母亲。夫妇俩已经被他神乎其神的快速换尿不湿特技惊呆了。“他更喜欢棉的。”

“什么？”好不容易缓过神来的安娜又一次陷入了懵懂。“棉的尿布，更加柔软，透气，成分还很健康。”巴基用手比划了一下，露出了些许怀念的神色，要知道他的年代可没有那么便宜又先进的东西。

噢，史蒂夫在心里发出小小的惊叹。他的巴基真的很神奇。他经历过战争与失去，懂得体贴的照料，既迷人又会讨女孩儿欢心；很快他也许就不是他的巴基了。巴基会有一个家，会有一位好女士成为巴恩斯太太，巴基的孩子也会有像他一样蓝的惊人的眼睛。巴基会抱着他自己的孩子，像教给安娜那样，细心地呵护着她，史蒂夫运气好的话也许能当孩子的教父。

苦涩的感觉骤然向他袭来。警官突然开始后悔自己对注定发生的未来胡思乱想，同时拒绝承认巴基终究会离开他的事实。我愿意付出现在的一切让巴基留下来，他在心脏抽痛中想着，挣扎着寻找巴基的方向；可是我有什么足够好的让他留下来呢？

直到史迪尔夫人告辞，史蒂夫仍旧沉浸在对巴基的未来懊恼着。无论多好，这个未来明显不包括这位罗杰斯警官。巴基注意到了大金毛的失落，走过来摸了摸他的头发：“别担心，史蒂夫。你这么好，肯定有不少姑娘愿意嫁给你，你的孩子一定会跟你一样可爱。”他在金发男人的面前蹲下，仰视着那深陷沮丧的高大身躯。“你都已经完成长高长大的壮举了，还有什么是你做不到的吗？”

我抓不住你。警官咕哝着倒在沙发上，身边的位置立刻陷下去一块，巴基托着他的颈部将金毛安置在自己大腿上。

TBC,大纲部分前四条完（然而一共十条！！！！！


End file.
